


Querido diário........

by Felipe5569



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fun, High School, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felipe5569/pseuds/Felipe5569
Summary: Capítulos arrancados de um diario, histórias de um adolescente.
Kudos: 1





	Querido diário........

**Author's Note:**

> Qualquer relação com a vida real é mera coincidencia, nomes e locais são apenas ficcionais.

Querido diário, hoje venho lhe contar algo engraçado, o sonho que tive alguns dias atrás, meio que era um presságio. Para te refrescar a memória, mesmo você sendo apenas um caderno que eu escrevo já que não tenho pra quem contar meus segredos. Foi mais ou menos assim, eu estava na escola terminando um projeto meu, enquanto terminava a reunião com meu orientador recebo uma mensagem dum colega meu, o Fernando, dizia o seguinte:

  * "Felipe, nos encontre no último andar, sala 307, venha sozinho precisamos falar com você. "



Nisso já me arrepio inteiro, pensando que fiz alguma merda e não lembrava. 

Acabando reunião fui direto para o último andar, chegando na sala encontrei Fernando e Guilherme, eles estavam sentados nas últimas carteiras me esperando, a sala parecia mais um abatedouro, as janelas estavam fechadas e com uma cortina grossa que não deixava nem a luz passar direito, era muito incomum isso pois todas as outras salas tinham cortinas comuns, bem estragadas e velhas, aquela parecia comprada por algum motivo, ao entrar na sala a voz de Fernando ecoa dizendo "tranque a porta, e nos traga à chave"

Um pouco nervoso obedeci, meu coração parecia querer saltar, minha alma já estava à um passo de fugir e me deixar pra morrer, eu não sabia o que podia acontecer, mas lembro que sentia um misto de medo e tesão, (diário, eu acho que tenho fetiche pela morte ou perigo, socorrr) eles pediram pra me sentar em frente à eles e começaram a falar: 

Fernando dizia à Guilherme " começa você explicando e eu faço a proposta "

Guilherme respondeu calmamente como era 

  * Felipe nós sabemos que você é gay, além disso, Fernando, Gustavo, Alison e eu fizemos uma aposta no primeiro ano, valendo 200 reais, quem conseguisse te comer ganhava



Fernando continuou 

  * Bom, já estamos no meio do terceiro e último ano, nenhum teve coragem de chegar em você, bom, sabemos que você quer e nós também, essa vai ser nossa única proposta, caso você não aceite, tudo bem, mas tenha certeza em não contar pra ninguém sobre isso, pro seu bem. Topa ou não ? 



Naquele momento eu travei, era muita informação para absorver, não fazia ideia de como eles sabiam tanta coisa sobre mim e ainda por cima nunca falaram nada, eu poderia surtar a qualquer instante, 2 dos meus mais humilhantes segredos foram expostos na minha frente como se fossem apenas 2 cartas de +4 no uno. 

Após respirar fundo, beber um pouco de água e pensar, minha resposta foi curta e travada

  * Sim. 



Após à minha resposta eles se olharam de canto, se levantaram e colocaram os membros pra fora, eu conhecia o mito dos 18 e 16 centímetros mas ao vivo e em cores chegava ser surreal, o de Fernando era como eu imaginava, 16 cm, branco e rosado como o dono, era quase como um pirulito de carne.

O de Guilherme era mais apetitoso, era moreno, 18cm, com um destaque para uma veia enorme que percorria todo o comprimento, também era um pau lindo e perfeito. 

Eu estava tão nervoso que não sabia como começar, já tinha feito aquilo várias vezes mas nunca naquelas condições, minha mente era um turbilhão, haviam duas rolas na minha frente, eu estava naquela sala em que alguém poderia bater à qualquer instante e eu estaria fodendo com os dois garotos que eu tinha um crush ( tesão mesmo) desde o primeiro ano.

À libido estava em alta, eu comecei a me animar pensando no que estava prestes à fazer que até meu pau estava começando a querer participar.

Primeiro eu comecei massageando os membros com as minhas mãos, quando ganhei coragem pus o de Fernando na boca, era macio, quente e frágil, eu poderia arrancar se quisesse mas no momento eu só pensava em aproveitar bem, estava fácil fazer aquilo, o prazer estava pulsando tal qual aquele membro dentro da minha boca, eu engolia quase inteiro, lambia as bolas e até colocava as na boca, mas sem parar de masturbar ele, estava fazendo a festa com aquilo, aquele pau produzia tanto pré gozo e eu fazia questão de aproveitar cada gota. Parei um pouco e fui dar atenção à guilherme, peguei fôlego, encarei aquele membro, comecei aos poucos a lamber e tentar engolir, qualquer movimento brusco poderia ser o ultimo, eu conseguia sentir aquela veia pulsando na minha boca, aquele pau parecia ser ainda mais quente que o de Fernando.

Cansando de ficar sentado, pedi para que eles sentassem no chão para que eu pudesse continuar melhor, enquanto eu engatinhava até Guilherme, Fernando foi até sua mochila que estava jogada num canto, eu o seguia com os olhos, mas então Guilherme me repreendeu, dizendo " o que te interessa está aqui" voltei minha atenção a aquele membro, eu tentava engolir o máximo que podia enquanto Guilherme movia minha cabeça para tentar acelerar, eu estava tão concentrado que nem vi Fernando chegar atrás de mim, senti suas mãos enconstarem em minha bunda e apalpar por cima do jeans, senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo inteiro, ele estava desabotoando minhas calças. 

Ele começou a tirar minha roupa, me deixando apenas de camisa, parecia apreciar a vista, senti algo gelado cair em meu ânus, não demorou muito para um dedo me penetrar, Fernando parecia saber o que estava fazendo, antes de começar a meter, ele enfiou mais um dedo, sentia aqueles dedos percorrendo, entrando e saindo, como se procurassem algo, toda vez que acertava meu ponto G eu soltava um gemido abafado pelo pau que estava em minha boa, um "achei" com som de Vitória foi ouvido, e logo Fernando já estava metendo, Guilherme continuava forçando minha cabeça para ir mais fundo e mais rapido, enquanto Fernando metia com vontade, aos poucos ia aumentando a velocidade e as estocadas, cada vez que ele acertava meu ponto de prazer eu caía em deleite, Guilherme também exigia mais de minha garganta, ele empurrava minha cabeça, agarrava em meus cabelos para me forçar a ir mais rápido e até me prendia algumas vezes com as pernas, ele parecia gostar de me sufocar com seu membro, para buscar ar eu então voltava a lamber as bolas e aquela veia pulsante. Eu estava sentindo tanto prazer em dar quanto em chupar.

Após uns 10 minutos, Guilherme diz para Fernando " vamos trocar antes que eu goze" o pedido foi atendido, Fernando tira a camisinha e joga num canto da sala, enquanto Guilherme se preparava para me foder, Fernando já sentava em minha frente pronto para que eu continuasse a chupar. Senti Guilherme colocar seu pau na minha entrada, ele calmamente foi enfiando, primeiro a cabeça e pouco à pouco colocando mais, por mais que Fernando tivesse aberto caminho, o membro de guilherme era maior e mais grosso, doeu um pouco mas logo que ele começou à se movimentar o prazer me dominou, sentia que meu coração fosse explodir, minha própria rola estava dura como uma pedra e pulsante, eu poderia gozar à qualquer instante sem ter nem encostado em mim, Fernando sentou encima de suas pernas, ganhando mais altura, ele levantou minha cabeça, olhou nos meus olhos e cuspiu em minha boca, depois ele enfiou seu pau de volta na minha boca e começava a foder minha garganta, eu estava numa posição em que não conseguia me mexer, o cansaço, o prazer e o nervosismo tomavam conta de mim, eu sentia o membro enorme de Guilherme me penetrar com velocidade, as estocadas eram violentas enquanto Fernando fodia minha boca sem dó. Aquilo continuou por algum tempo, ouvi sussurros que diziam " to quase gozando" e "eu também", após instantes Fernando agarra minha cabeça e me faz engolir seu pau o mais fundo que podia, ele estava gozando dentro da minha garganta, me forçando à engolir tudo, mesmo que eu estivesse quase sem ar ele não me soltava, e quase no mesmo instante eu senti que Guilherme tirava seu membro de mim, e metia de volta mas sem a camisinha e com mais força, até que numa última estocada acertando meu ponto G ele agarra minha cintura e goza o mais fundo que podia, no meio desses dois orgasmos, eu acabo por gozar também. 

Era tanta porra de apenas 2 pessoas que eu estava cheio, para me limpar seria complicado mas no momento eu só queria deitar no chão mesmo e respirar até conseguir recuperar a sanidade. 

Eles guardaram seus membros, e esperaram eu me vestir, suas últimas palavras foram " lembre se de guardar segredo, sua vida depende disso" eu apenas concordei e vim pra casa.

No dia seguinte ambos não olhavam na minha cara, tudo voltava ao normal à não ser pelo comunicado que a direção deu sala por sala, onde diziam

  * Foram encontrado pacotes de camisinhas e esperma na sala 307 no último andar, qualquer ato deste tipo vai ser penalizado com expulsão e os culpados serão encontrados. 



À princípio os garotos ganharam seu dinheiro, à escola não parece ter ideia de quem sejam os responsáveis e tudo corria normalmente.

Aí eu acordei, vi que tudo não passou de um sonho, e eu estava melado por inteiro.

Pois então diário, isso tudo aconteceu à cerca de 15 min atrás. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado a todos que lerem, comentarios e criticas construtivas são bem vindas.


End file.
